Anastasia Hearts
by Anastasia Lunaria Dark Tenjo
Summary: A Edited kingdom hearts with my ocs in sora riku and kairis plac eand anime worlds! i only own starlight islands and my ocs!
1. Fall of starlight Islands

Anastasia Hearts!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story accept my OCS. I don't own the plot of kingdom hearts or these various worlds. Enjoy the story! Oh and I do however own the destiny islands of the story- Starlight Islands.  
Prologue: Fall of Starlight Islands

It was a warm sunny day on Starlight Islands. Anastasia Dar and her friends Delilah Stardust and Shinji Kasanagi had just woken up. They met up at their usual spot. "So what are you planning to do today guys?" Anastasia asked. "I'm planning to get the raft ready so we can leave!" Shinji said. "I'm going to hang out with Gloria for a bit." Delilah told her. "See you guys tonight then!" Anastasia said.

Delilah's POV

I didn't Count on when I got together with everyone that night that it might be our last. I met up with Gloria Mayhill who was looking at the waterfall. "What's up Gloria?" I asked her. "Oh nothing much!" Gloria said, "Just looking at the waterfall!" "Well it is a nice waterfall…" I said watching it with her. "Do you think we'll be on this island forever?" She asks. "I'm sure we won't!" I reply, and we head toward the usual spot. When we got there we found Shinji and Anastasia Talking. "What's going on guys?" Gloria asked.

Anastasia's POV Gloria asked us what was going on. I replied to her, "Were just arguing about what to name the raft- Shinji says High wind I say Starlight!" Shinji chimed in with "MY NAME IS BETTER!" So I yelled back, "NO IT IS NOT!" and this went on for a while until we finally did rock paper scissors. I threw paper he threw rock. "Looks like Starlight it is!" I said. Shinji just sighed, and said- "Well we should get some rest- we can leave tomorrow!" He said. I couldn't shake off a feeling of dread…*something is going to go wrong* I thought as I headed home for the night. There was a Storm Outside

"What the heck is going on!" I yelled as I ran outside. *What? Where is everyone!* I thought, before these Black creatures rose form the ground. *What are these things?* I thought, scared. Suddenly a glow hit my hand. *Huh? A key?* I thought. I didn't have much time to think so I grabbed my keyblade and started Fighting. I eventually came to the cliff. Shinji was standing their looking up at it. "What are you doing? This islands going to fall!" I shouted to him. He simply stared and replied to me, "The door has opened Anastasia!" I was confused. "What door?" I shouted at him.  
All he did was smirk. "We can leave together!" with that statement we began sinking in darkness. *Oh no! I don't want to die!* I thought, as I blacked out. I woke up somewhere else on the island. *I need to find Delilah and Gloria!* I thought, as I ran to the secret spot. *Please be okay guys!* I thought as I ran. When I reached the secret spot- Delilah disappeared in my arms and Gloria went through the door. *Im all allown!* I thought. Suddenly a Loud roar was heard outside- there was a huge giant black thing. *Crap!* I thought. I fought the Dark side the best I could, but I found myself spiraling far from the islands- not knowing where I would end up.

AN: So how was it? Good  
Sora: Why aren't we in it!  
Me: I told you this is an edit! Anyway read and review!


	2. The World Ends With Anastasia

Anastasia Hearts!

Disclaimer: see previous chapter!  
Chapter 1- The World Ends with Anastasia!  
Anastasia's POV

I came too while a Silver haired Boy with a light blue t-shirt was shaking me. "Hey! Wake up!" The kid said. I slowly stood up. "WHERE ARE DELILAH, SHINJI AND GLORIA? WHERE IS STARLIGHT ISLAND?" I yelled. The kid looked at me weird. "Are you feeling alright dear?" He asked. "Yeah, my name is Anastasia Dark!" I replied. "Yoshia "Joshua" Kiryu- Composer of Shibuya! You were once the conductor Anastasia-cha!" he stated. "I thought so. What's with the heartless here Joshua?" I asked. "We fear Megumi Kitajani may be back and have found out how to control heartless." He said. "That-Is bad…" I said, worried. "Tell me about it Anastasia-Kun!" Yoshia said. "Let's ask Neku, Shiki and their friends to help!" I suggested. "Great idea Anastasia-Chan, and when you leave I shall go with you and Shiki and Neku shall run shibuya!" he said. "That might work Joshua!" I said, giggling. "I wouldn't mind having you around!" So we called in the others.

"What's going on Joshua?" Neku asked. "Yeah, we were in school!" Shiki yelled.  
"We need some help with a problem…" Joshua began. "Megumi is back and can control heartless." I finished. The room was so silent you could cut the tension with a knife. "What did you just say?" Neku shouted. "Megumi is back and controlling heartless…" I repeated. "This is so unreal!" Shiki stated, scared stiff. "What can we do?, We aint players anymore prissy boy!" Beat stated. "Big brother maybe we can still help." Rhyme Muttered. "Shiki and I are next in line for the thrones so. We'll help." Neku said. "Definitely!"Shiki said. "Thank you so much!" Joshua said. "I'm going to help too since I wield the keyblade." I said. "Then let's go find Megumi!" Everyone says. "Shibuya No Keisisuki!" I shout. "The world ends with you!" Everybody echoes.

Everyone split up to search for Megumi. Joshua and I were searching the 104 District. "I don't see him anywhere!" I told Joshua. "It kind of worries me Anastasia!" He says, sighing. "Me too Joshua, me too." I agreed with him. Suddenly a bunch of heartless attacked us. "JOSHUA! HERE!" I tossed him a keyblade- it was the Stroke of Midnight. "Thanks!" He said and we began fighting off the heartless. "Megumi must know we're looking for him!" Joshua said. "Definitely Joshua!" I said back, still fighting. "Joshua, watch out!" I yelled, killing a Shadow that had snuck up behind him. "Fhew thanks Anastasia!" He said. "No problem Yoshia-San!" I said. We finally finished off the heartless. Joshua and I decided to head back to the rendezvous point, Shibuya Crossing.

Shiki's POV  
Neku and I decided to check the Udigawa District. "I don't see Megumi anywhere Neku!" I said, clearly ticked. Neku just sighed. "I don't either Shiki- it scares me." He stated, just as a bunch of heartless swarmed. "I can see why you were scared now!" I yelled, as we fought off the heartless. "They won't stay dead- but we can buy time to run back to the Rendezvous Point!" He yelled. "Right!" I said, fighting through the heartless and running as fast as I could to Shibuya Crossing. Neku and I made it just in time. Joshua and Anastasia were back already.

Rhymes POV

My brother and I decided to search in the Tawa Records area. "Do you see anything big brother?" I asked. "Not a thing sister..." Beat answered, clearly peeved off.  
"It makes you worry what's going to happen!" I said to him, shaking with fear. "Last time I was near here I died!" Beat knew what I meant, and held me tight. "Its okay little sista- that aint gunna ever happen again!" He told me. I was so happy, suddenly heartless swarmed. "Something tells me Megs is onto us!" Beat yelled. "Oh you think big brother?" I said, as we fought them off. "THERES TOO MANY!" We yelled. Suddenly, a keyblade cut 13 down. "Need help?" A Mysterious Blonde girl asked.

Shibuya Crossing – Neku's POV  
"Who is that Anastasia?" Joshua asked. "This is my friend Delilah!" She answered. "One of the friends you lost track of?" I asked, clearly puzzled. "Yeah SHE I…hey wait where'd she go?" Anastasia yelled. Delilah had indeed- disappeared. "She was right there!" Rhyme yelled. Shiki was shocked to heck. "What the hell? Where did she disappear too?" she shrieked. "This is so weird…" Beat said. "Tell me about it!" I replied. I couldn't help but glance at Anastasia- I saw a look of heartbreak on her face.  
"Hey don't start crying!" I said. Anastasia still cried on Joshua's shoulder. I realized then- Joshua was the only thing keeping Ana from breaking down." Let's find Megumi so these two can leave and find Anastasias friends!" I said. Everyone cheered.

Anastasia's POV  
We found megumi in the dead gods pad. I took him on head on with Joshua; Neku Shiki Beat and Rhyme backing me up. "You won't get much farther!" Megumi yelled as he disappeared again, erased. "What did he mean?" Joshua asked, as I locked the keyhole.

"No clue but we'll be ready!" I stated, as I hopped on my keyblade glider with Joshua on his. "See you guys again soon!" We said. Shiki, Neku , Beat and Rhyme waved goodbye- and Neku and Shiki took the throne of shibuya.

An:

Me:next chapter is a Rayman one!

Rayman: yesh

All:read and review!


	3. Anastasia's Past Revealed

Anastasia Hearts Chapter 2- The Protoon Caper  
Disclaimer: again I own nothing but my OCS! ONWARD!  
~~Dream Forest~~  
Anastasia's POV  
"hey! I know this place!" I shouted. "Where are we then?" Joshua asked. "THIS IS THE DREAM FOREST! WE'RE IN RAYMANS WORLD!" I shouted, very very happily."WOAH! Slow down Anastasia- the Rayman world?" Joshua asked, trying to see if he heard right. "No duh Yoshia! Do you have wax in your ears or something?" I asked him, snootily. "No I don't Ana!" He yelled. I stuck up my nose. "I hope I meet MR. Dark- I've always dreamed of it!" I sighed. "Just don't lose sight of our mission to stop the heartless..." Yoshia said, walking off. "THERE IS NO WAY ID LISTEN TO THAT! I NEED A BREAK YOU KNOW!" I yelled. Mr. Dark all the while had been watching us. "HEY ANASTASIA!" He yelled, and I jumped. "How'd you know my full name Dark?" I asked. "I heard you talking about me so I researched you. I'm interested." He said. I felt my heart melt at that second. "Y...You are?" I asked, unbelieving.

"Of course I am…" Mr. Dark smirked as he answered- "Why would I not be?" All I could do was stand there as my heart skipped a beat a minute. "Do you want something Dark?" I asked, but I already knew what he would ask. It was just like my dreams I always had! "Anastasia Miyama…will you assist me in taking over this world?" Mr. Dark asked, and my heart leapt. "Why would I not? This is a dream come true…" I said, smiling. Joshua was at a loss for words. "A-Anastasia? YOU AREN'T SERIOUS!" He yelled, shocked. I smirked at Joshua, laughing. "Oh but I am serious Yoshia Joshua Kiryu! Hahahaha" Mr. Dark smirked, and took my hand in his. "Let us go my dear…" he said to me. I went with him- little did Joshua, Dark and I know but Ales Mansay was preparing for a heartless assault.

Later at the Château. I felt a cold chill. "Do you feel that Dark?" I asked him, scared. "Yes, and I don't like it…" he admitted. "Should I scout for heartless?" I Asked. "Yes, do so at once!" Dark told me. "Right away!" I replied and disappeared off deep into the château. Suddenly, 15 shadows all attacked me at once, and I attacked back. *I can't fight these off allown…..i need help please!* suddenly, my keyblade turned into a different blade- the Urado Blade. That's when I knew. "Destruction of others to save thyself…." I said, and attacked the heartless in a fury, slashing each of their necks with a sharp blade.

"IN HONOR OF THE FALLEN Idaharu MATSUYAMA, I FIGHT WITH NO REMORSE!" The heartless were destroyed swiftly. I said a line id heard so many times before- "私は死にたくない!" Dark gasped, "Anastasia you just spoke Japanese!" I spoke again, a different thing"私はそれは問題ではありません私の人生、友人や敵を維持するために他人を殺す!" Dark understood me again, and jumped back. "You. You'll kill anyone friend or foe!" he gasped. I just laugh"それは生命の私の方法ですが、私はあなたが好きな幸運か、次のことがしたい!Hahahaha"

Mr. Dark fled to his chambers, calling out witch. I simply turned to the problem maker- Ales. "のは、この興味深いアレスを作りましょう、剣たちは死ぬまで戦うを入手！" I told him. He understood me and sighed,, "I do not use swords. I use magic" he said. With That the fight began.

Cut scene

"Anastasia! You killed him!" Joshua gasped. "あなた吉屋桐生にそれをいただきました? あなたは刈るゲームとの良心の呵責を持っていない!" I said to him. "The reapers game was different!" he argued. I just ignored him and went to the next world allown, my home world- the Ghost Hunt World, Alternate Shibuya


End file.
